¿Bella mafiosa?
by chica misterio
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si después de que los Cullen se vallan en luna nueva, bella se convirtiera en mafiosa?,¿y si también la hubiesen convertido en un demonio anticristo?
1. prologo

**Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si después de que los Cullen se vallan en luna nueva, bella se convirtiera en mafiosa?**

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos xD**

**Advertencia: Out of Character (OoC) muy poco, no tanto**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Bella mafiosa?<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando los Cullen se fueron de Forks, mi mundo se derrumbó, no comía, no hablaba, simplemente era un zombi. Estaba muerta por dentro, y ya no tenía ganas de vivir, pero luego llegaron ellos a mí vida, para cambiarla completamente, ya no era la misma, pero me gustaba esta nueva vida, me siento mal por haber dejado a Charlie, a mi padre, se que lo traicioné, pero esta fue mi decisión y no la iba a cambiar, ahora tenía una nueva familia que me quería y que me amaba, este es mi lugar.<p>

Isabella Marie Swan comenzaría una nueva vida.


	2. nuevos estudiantes

**Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si después de que los Cullen se vallan en luna nueva, bella se convirtiera en mafiosa?**

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos xD**

Advertencia: Out of Character (OoC) muy poco, no tanto

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Bella mafiosa?<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevos estudiantes:<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en la mesa de los cullen como todos los días, desde que se fueron me sentaba en esta mesa con la esperanza de algún día verlos entrar por esa puerta.<p>

Todos los estudiantes estaban conversando animadamente, cuando de repente no se escucho a nadie, levante la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y vi que por la puerta entraban tres adolescentes, una chica y dos chicos. Por lo visto eran de dinero ya que todos traían ropa de pinta cara y joyas.

La chica tenía el cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura color rojo oscuro y si no me equivocaba, tenia ojos de color verde claro, su cuerpo era el de una modelo y tenía muchas curvas y de seguro media unos un metro setentaicinco, su piel era pálida parecida a la de los vampiros. Tenía un jean negro muy ajustado que parecía una segunda piel y una remera negra y arriba de la remera una chaqueta de tela negra y cierres plateados, unas botas cortas con tacón de 15 cm aguja, en cada mano tenía 2 anillos y uno de ellos tenía un diamante incrustado y por último, tenía un collar, era un colgante estilo camafeo, era hermoso.

El segundo chico que estaba a su derecha era alto, su cabello era de color negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico, era muy musculoso, parecía como si tomara esteroides, seguro medía un metro ochentaicinco, era muy alto, su piel también era pálida. Tenía un pantalón negro, camiseta negra, chaqueta negra y zapatos negros. En su mano izquierda tenía un anillo plateado con un escudo, de seguro seria el escudo de su apellido, ya que tenia la letra H y en su muñeca un reloj plateado.

El chico de su izquierda era alto como el de la derecha, su cabello también era de color negro pero no tanto como el anterior, sus ojos eran de color celeste oscuro y su piel también era pálida, tenía tantos músculos como el anterior. Tenía una camisa negra con 4 botones desabrochados, se podría ver su duro pecho, con un jean negro y zapatos negros, en su oreja derecha tenía un arito de diamante, en su mano izquierda tenía el mismo anillo que el otro chico.

Los tres eran hermosos, parecían como los vampiros, pero ellos tenían mucha más belleza, pero a la vez eran bastante raros.

Siguieron caminando hasta una mesa que estaba a unos metros de la mía, y allí se sentaron, los dos chicos charlaban y la chica estaba con su blackberry.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me levante para dirigirme a mi clase.

Cuando llegue me senté en la mesa que estaba atrás de todo, no quería sentarme en las mesas de adelante. Saque mi carpeta y me puse a hacer garabatos, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaba el profesor dirigiendo la clase.

-¡señorita Swan!

Levanté la cabeza y el profesor estaba serio en frente mío

-lo siento mucho profesor, me distraje, no volverá a pasar

-que no vuelva a pasar Swan

El profesor volvió a su escritorio y siguió dando clases, cuando de repente golpearon la puerta

-adelante-dijo el profesor

En eso entro el chico que había entrado con los otros dos en la cafetería.

-lo siento profesor, pero como no me guio bien todavía por esta escuela llegue tarde

-que no vuelva a pasar

-por supuesto que no profesor

-¿Es nuevo verdad?, ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-si soy nuevo, me llamo Rivas, Rivas Herstak

-bienvenido señor Herstak, ¡pero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de llegar tarde!

-claro profesor

-ahora siéntense al lado de la señorita swan, atrás de todo

-ok

Vi como se dirigía hacia mí con su andar elegante, llego a mi lado y se sentó

-hola, soy Rivas ¿y tú eres?-me dijo

-soy Bella Swan

-¿Bella?, en italiano es "hermosa", pero en ti no veo nada al alcance de lo que es la hermosura-me dijo sonriéndome

-¡eres un idiota!, me llamo Isabella, pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, entonces me llaman Bella

-ah ok, pero igual yo te llamaré Isabella

-vete al infierno

Se rio y miró al profesor el cual estaba dando clases, este chico me cayó muy mal, era un idiota, quería que terminase rápido la hora así me largaba de al lado de este estúpido.

-chicos les avisaba que tendrán que hacer un trabajo en pareja, asique yo elegiré las parejas y se tendrán que encontrar en algún lugar para hacerlo, porque no se hará aquí en la escuela.

-Jesica Stanley con Mike Newton, Ángela Weber con Ben Cheney

Así el profesor siguió nombrando las parejas hasta que llego mi turno

-Isabella Swan con Rivas Herstak

Juro que en ese momento tenía ganas de asesinar al profesor, como se le ocurre juntarme con ese…idiota.

-profesor no quiero hacer pareja con Herstak

-NO hay vuelta atrás señorita swan

-está bien

-¿Por qué no quieres hacer pareja con migo?, al menos no estarías en tan bajo nivel-dijo el idiota

-porque NO quiero hacer pareja con un infeliz como tú, y no me interesa estar en un nivel alto

-a mí tampoco me gusta estar al lado de la chica más fea del instituto, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer

-a ti seguro te gustan las rubias oxigenadas de plástico que solo te quieren por tu dinero, ¡despierta cariño!

-¡acertaste! A mí me gustan las rubias oxigenadas de plástico, pero al menos ellas tienen busto, trasero y no tienen horrendas ojeras como tú, aparte eres muy flaca, tienes las bubis de tu padre jajaja

En ese momento me canse de escuchar al pelotudo este y directamente sin decir nada levante mi mano y le di un buen cachetazo, que seguro se habrá escuchado hasta en china, de tan fuerte que le pegué

-¡señorita Swan a dirección!

Mierda…

Me di vuelta para ver al tarado que estaba al lado mío y vi que no tenía mis dedos marcados en su rostro, aparte, parecía como si se hubiera puesto más pálido que antes, el estaba como si nada, ¡en sima me estaba sonriendo!

-¡Swan!

-ya voy profesor

Salí del aula y me tuve que ir a dirección, en donde el director me puso un acta y luego me fui, ¡maldición! Un acta, Charlie me matará.

Fui a la cafetería que es en donde estaban todos y me dirigí a la mesa de siempre

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y de repente esa tranquilidad se fue a carajo

-¡hola Swan!-dijo Herstak

-¿Qué quieres?

-el cachetazo que me pegaste en la clase ni se sintió, fue patético

-mira, si vienes a seguir insultándome, mejor vete

-no, no vine para eso-agarro un silla y se sentó en frente mío

-¿entonces?

-bueno, como tenemos que hacer el trabajo ese que nos dio el profesor, yo decía de que vengas a mi casa, así lo hacemos allí, ¿te parece bien?

-sí, me parece bien

-¿puede ser mañana por la tarde?, ¿luego del instituto?

-si claro, no hay problema

-ok

-em… otra de las cosas es que…venia a pedirte perdón, me di cuenta que me zarpé un poco con lo que te dije, eres bonita, no en exceso, pero tienes tu encanto

-eh…gracias, entonces yo también me disculpo por los insultos que te dije

-¡bah!, ¡no pasa nada!, está bien

-ok

-¿amigos?

-amigos-le dije sonriéndole

-¿qué tal si empezamos de vuelta?

-ok

-hola, soy Rivas Herstak

-¡un gusto!, soy Bella Swan

-el gusto es mío, ¿eres de forks?

-sí, nací aquí ¿y tú?

-yo soy de Alemania

-ya me parecía, por el apellido que llevas "Herstak"

-sí, apenas se dice el apellido y ya es fácil de descifrar que soy de Alemania

-jaja, si, ¿los de allá son tus hermanos?

-sí, ¡CHICOS VENGAN!-gritó y sus hermanos se levantaron de su mesa para venir hasta donde estábamos nosotros, una vez que llegaron se sentaron en las sillas

-¡hola! Soy Ivana Herstak ¿y tú?-me dijo la chica sonriéndome

-soy Bella Swan

-un gusto Bella-me dijo abrazándome

-el gusto es mío-también abrazándola

-¡hey!, ¿yo estoy de figurita acaso?

-lo siento, bella swan, ¿tu?

-Shiloh Herstak, un gusto conocerte bella- se levantó de su silla y vino hacia mí, y me levantó en un gran abraso de eso, como lo hacía emmett

-un día tienes que venir a nuestra casa, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas-dijo Ivana

-yo también estoy segura de eso

-así es, Rivas nos ha contado que tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos, y que vendrás a casa

-si, así es hermanita

-genial, así podremos conocernos más

-¿ustedes tres son hermanos de sangre?

-Rivas y yo si somos hermanos de sangre, pero Ivana es adoptada-dijo Shiloh

-así es, soy la hija única entre la familia, asique soy muy consentida

-pff-dijo Rivas

-vamos Rivas, sabes que te quiero

-yo también te quiero…te quiero matar

-¡cuando me mates tu conciencia quedara muy traumada!

-ni que te aparezcas a la noche como un fantasma

-es una buena idea…

Sonó el timbre y todos se levantaron

-hora de irnos-dijo Shiloh

-ok, entonces Bella, mañana después del instituto vendrás a nuestra casa-dijo Rivas

-si claro, solo dame tu dirección

-oh claro

Saco una hoja de su mochila y me escribió su dirección

-igualmente mañana nosotros vendremos, asique, ya que estamos nos sigues, la casa está escondida en lo profundo de los bosques, asique va a ser difícil de encontrar

-ok, entonces los seguiré, de paso me memorizo el camino

-jaja, está bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana

-ok, ¡adiós chicos!, un gusto conocerlos, y bienvenidos a Forks

-gracias bella, adiós-dijeron Shiloh e Ivana al mismo tiempo

Me dirigí a mi vieja camioneta y partí rumbo a mi casa

…

Cuando llegué todavía Charlie no había vuelto a casa, asique decidí prepararme un café con leche y unas galletitas rellenas. Esos chicos me habían caído bien, aunque al principio Rivas se había comportado como un idiota, pero ya se ha disculpado.

-Bella ya llegue

-papá estoy en el living

-hey Bells, ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

-bien, hay tres chicos nuevos, una chica y dos chicos

-ha si, había escuchado algo de nuevos habitantes en Forks, ¿y qué tal son?

-bien, son geniales, me hice amiga de ellos

-que bueno Bells, me alegro

-yo también

-Qué rico se ve eso

-deje más en la cocina

-ok, gracias Bella

-de nada papá

Pasaron las horas y vi películas una de terror y una de comedia, estuvieron bien, pero el sueño me venció, y me fui a dormir.

_**No sé en donde estaba, pero era un lugar horrible, parecía un castillo, oscuro y tenebroso, yo estaba caminando de repente siento como alguien respira y me doy vuelta y veo una silueta de un hombre alto eso era lo único que se veía, y se escuchaban los gruñidos que salían de su pecho, de repente el hombre ese empieza a correr hacia mí y yo por instinto me doy vuelta y también empiezo a correr para poder escapar de ese hombre, si es que me perseguía a mí, me doy vuelta y veo que ya no está, había desaparecido, otra vez empiezo a caminar cuando veo en frente mío una puerta de madera gastada y vieja, me acerco hacia ella y giro la perilla, entro a esa habitación y en frente mío hay un señor con una capa negra, larga hasta el piso, sentado en un trono, parecía como si le estuviera diciendo algo a los tres jóvenes que estaban en frente del señor , los jóvenes estaban cubiertos con capas negras , que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo, de repente los tres jóvenes se giraron, pero no pude ver su rostro ya que una mano me agarro del brazo y me saco de allí, no podía darme vuelta, pero si escuchaba una vos como de ultratumba que me decía "aléjate de ellos", "aléjate de ellos", esa mano me soltó y me doy vuelta para ver quién era y…**_

Justo cuando iba a verle la cara al dueño de esa mano, me despierto, toda sudada y con el corazón latiendo a mil, ahora iba a quedar con la duda de quién era esa persona que me tenia agarrada del brazo.

Deje de pensar un poco en eso y seguí durmiendo, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Las fotos de los personajes y la ropa que usan, están en el perfil.<strong>


End file.
